Ultra Galaxy: Dawn of the Age of the Reionics
by superkoola
Summary: *Re-Imagining of the Ultra Galaxy Series* A small boy on Planet Dean woke up with a Battle-Nizer containing the Ancient Monster, Gomora. After his first battle with a Sadora, the boy, Naoko, learns of his purpose. Join him as he learns to become stronger while surviving against a potential rival, other Reionics, wild monsters, as well as the Reionics Hunters...
1. Chapter 1: First Monster Battle

**Planet 'Dean' 456Cc: 500,000 years after the 21****st**** Century…**

There is a large exoplanet located on the Fireworks Galaxy, 25.2 million light-years away from our Earth.

This planet is designated 456Cc, though it is more commonly known as 'Dean'. It is the size of Mars, with around three moons orbiting. As for the topography, it has three continents, many subcontinents and islands, and a large ocean splitting them apart. The lands are a diverse set of giant forests, rocky mountains, murky swamps, and there is even a popular Mushroom Forest, filled with bioluminescent mushrooms that grow to the height of skyscrapers.

The planet is also home to a hotspot for life! From the introduced feral descendants of farm animals and pets, such as cats and pigs, to the native grazers called Growback Tortoises, quadruped herbivores who, despite the name, only physiologically resemble tortoises, but can grow to an astonishing 27 meters in height to the top of their shell.

Aside from the fauna, there were also human colonists that have inhabited the planet a hundred years ago, in order to harvest the planet's rare natural resources. However, the planet's colonists have strangely disappeared.

Why, though? Well, let's find out.

* * *

In one of the planet's many subcontinents, there is one of the many cities established. It is **supposed** to house at least 4 million people.

But strangely, most of them have just disappeared.

Instead of a prosperous town, there is instead a barren ruined city. What were once tall, prideful towers are now snapped down in the middle, the top halves crumbled all along the streets, while the bottom halves stood rusted, and abandoned, with almost no people in sight.

Except for one…

In one of the streets, a small figure lied along the floor on his back, unconscious.

It was a boy, around seven-years-old. He is of Japanese-American descent, with short brown hair, which, like the rest of his body, was coated in debris. In his hand, there is a strange device. It was blue in coloring, with white outlines, with three small screens.

The boy remained unconscious for some time before he groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and flinched at the brightness of the sun. Weakly, he moved his hands forward to cover them. Taking a deep breath, he slowly got himself to sit up.

Rubbing his forehead, the little boy looked around, and his eyes widened at the scene surrounding him. He gasped and stood up. However, he recoiled from the pain in his chest.

"Oww…" he groaned, before he looked around, seeing if anybody is around him. As far as the eye can see, there seemed to be nobody in plain sight. However, the boy did hear sounds of various unknown creature roars in the distance. The boy felt fear grow inside of him, and he began to scoot to a place to hide.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" he called out, wanting the comfort of his parents. There was no response.

"Hello?! Mommy?! Daddy?! Anyone?! Please, help me!" he shouted again, feeling tears threatening to spill. Again, there was no response. Just his echoes throughout the ruins…

"Please…" he whimpered before he hugged himself in fear.

**Gradadada!**

The boy gasped as he heard a strange roar, followed by the sounds of giant footsteps. The boy gasped and froze in place.

**Gradadadadada!**

The boy stood up, ignoring the pain on his chest as he looked for the source of the noise…before gasping at the sight of a monster.

It was 60 meters tall, two pinchers for hands, yellow eyes, and two organs on the sides of its head.

It was the rock monster, Sadora!

Sadora marched along the city, the organ on the sides of its head allowing its Ampullae of Lorenzini to detect electrical impulses. The organs have detected live prey in this area, and Sadora is heading for the kill.

The little boy whimpered in fright, which grew louder as Sadora smashed another building to find its meal. He backed away, and prepared to run off, when suddenly,

"**Pick up the Battle Nizer."**

The boy flinched, and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. It sounded masculine and had an echoey effect.

"W-Who's there?" he whispered, not wanting to attract Sadora's attention.

"**I am a friend. I wish to help you."**

The boy raised a brow in confusion at the voice.

"F-Friend? H-How will you help me?" he asked in confusion. The voice replied with,

"**I am here to guide you on how to become stronger. Now, listen to what I say, and you'll survive. Understood?"**

The boy is unsure, but given that this is the only…_thing, _talking to him, he had no choice but to comply. He nodded.

"O-Okay. What do I do with that thing?" he asked, pointing to Sadora. After a while, the voice replied,

"**Turn around. You will see a blue device on the ground."**

The little boy did as instructed and turned to look at the device.

"I see it…but what is it?" he asked. The voice stated,

"**It is a Battle Nizer. It will help you on your quest to grow. Pick it up."**

The little boy approached it frantically and picked it up. At this point, Sadora turned to the direction of the boy and roared. The boy turned and saw Sadora approaching him with malicious intent. The boy gasped and clutched the Battle Nizer closely.

"What do I do, sir? What do I do?!" he whimpered out. The voice stated,

"**Raise the Battle Nizer high into the air! Command whatever is inside to come out and attack!"**

At this point, Sadora was very close. So, the little boy did just that: he raised his Battle Nizer out into the air.

"COME OUT! ATTACK!" he shouted! As if on command, the Battle Nizer began to glow a bright yellow color.

"_Battle Nizer! Monsload!" _the device announced as yellow aura began to emit from it. Suddenly, a yellow light flew from the Battle Nizer, and it rose up into the air.

_**Kssh!**_

_**Booom!**_

The little boy covered his eyes at the bright light and flinched as he felt something land right behind him. After a few moments of dust settling, the little boy heard,

_**Chaaaaaaar!**_

He looked up, after waving some dust away, sees something that made his blood run cold.

It was another monster, around 40 meters tall, with two crests on its head, and a nasal horn on its nose.

It was the Ancient Monster, Gomora.

"**That's your monster. Now, command it to destroy your enemy! Become stronger!"** the voice instructed. The little boy looked at Sadora, and then back at Gomora. Gomora and Sadora stared at one another, growling, waiting for one to make a move.

The little boy then looked at the Battle Nizer, then back at Gomora. Now, feeling a sense of adrenaline rushing through his veins at the realization that he controls the monster, he pointed at Sadora.

"Attack, Gomora!" he called out, instinctively. Gomora roared as he rushed towards Sadora. Sadora roared and charged after him, accepting the challenge.

Gomora head-butts into Sadora's midsection, making Sadora step back in pain. Sadora then delivered a left hook towards Gomora's belly, but it didn't do much. Gomora responded by swiping at Sadora's neck.

The claws on Gomora's hand cuts through Sadora's skin, causing it to bleed. Sadora roared in agony, but he wasn't deterred. So, he opened his mouth and launched his Electromagnetic Secretion Fog to blind Gomora. Gomora roared in confusion before he found himself surrounded by fog. The boy was surrounded by fog as well, and he struggled to try and see where Sadora is.

Sadora's roar echoed throughout the fog, and the boy's body tensed up. Paranoid, but determined, he puts his focus on his ears.

Amidst the fog, he heard footsteps rapidly approaching him. Giant footsteps. He turned towards the right, and so did Gomora. Gomora charged towards the direction and swiped its giant tail at…nothing.

The boy bit his lower lip in shock; he could've sworn that he heard the footsteps coming from there.

Then, Gomora was decked at the jaw from the left by an extended arm with a pincher. It was Sadora!

Gomora reached out to grab the pincher, but it pulled back and disappeared into the mist. The little boy gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Darn it." he muttered, but he noticed that he saw Sadora's neck for a moment thanks to Gomora waving his arms to catch him. After pondering what to do for a moment, the boy's eyes turned towards a large, flat piece of abuilding. Suddenly, he gasped and turned to his monster.

"Gomora! Use that thing to clear the fog!" he instructed, pointing to the piece. Gomora complied, and approached it, picking it up. With its large strength, he swung it side to side, blowing the fog away. It looked rather silly for the imposing monster, as he looked like a maiden clearing up a dusty room, but it did seem to work, as the fog was clearing up quickly.

The boy's eyes caught something on the left. It was Sadora, and he was preparing to extend its right pincher.

"Gomora! Behind you!" he called out. Gomora turned around and saw Sadora extended its pincher. With quick thinking, Gomora used its Mega Ton Tail to swipe away the arm. Then, Gomora tossed the piece towards Sadora, causing it to tumble back upon impact. The boy knew that Sadora might try this again, so he pointed his Battle Nizer towards Sadora.

"Finish it quickly!" he ordered.

Gomora happily complied and rushed towards Sadora. As Sadora got up, Gomora rolled forward, causing its Mega-Ton Tail to slam onto Sadora's back. Sadora screeched in pain, but Gomora didn't care. Gomora crawled back up and kicked it on the wound on Sadora's neck. Sadora rolled forward, roaring in agony. Gomora continues beating into the monster, making the boy flinch at the scene, forcing him to look away.

Eventually, Gomora grabbed Sadora's head with its two giant hands. Sadora tried to pry Gomora's hands off of its head, but the ancient dinosaur is too strong.

Eventually, with a sickening,

**Crack!**

Sadora's body quivered for a few moments, and then went limp. Gomora released his grip, causing the body to fall onto the ground. His hands are covered in blood from squishing Sadora's head. The little boy's eyes remained closed for a while, before he heard Gomora roaring in victory. He opened his eyes, and saw the beast – HIS beast – roaring into the sky.

Once he was done, Gomora turned towards the boy. The boy gasped and stepped back; even though the monster was his, he was still wary of it, which was understandable, especially since he can see blood still on Gomora's hands.

"**Do not be alarmed, Naoko."** said the voice again. The boy, whose name is now known to be Naoko, looked above, and even though he could see no one, he felt fear and confusion rise at the voice mentioning his name.

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you?!" he called out.

"**Who I am…is not relevant. But who YOU are is; you are Naoko Deshi. And you, are a Reionics."** the voice explained. Naoko raised a brow as Gomora stepped forward towards him.

"Reionics?" he asked. There was an audible 'hmm', followed by the voice explaining with,

"**A Reionics is someone who controls monsters and makes them do what their masters order them to do, without question. They exist purely to fight, to be the strongest being in the universe. And that is who YOU are, dear boy. You and the 'Gomora' you have."**

Naoko turned to Gomora, who was crouching down to inspect him. Naoko and Gomora's eyes locked onto each other for a while, neither of them doing anything.

Eventually, Naoko reached his hand out, and slowly touched Gomora's nose. Gomora responded with a low growl. Strangely, despite how intimidating it sounded, Naoko knew, possibly from the look Gomora was giving him, and with what the voice said that it won't hurt him. Naoko smiled, and gently rubbed his nose affectionately.

"**You mustn't dawdle, child. From this moment on, you and your monster are now part of the big 'Battle of the Reionics'!" **the voice urged. Naoko looked up, and though he felt a bit of confusion STILL present, he knew that the voice was, somehow, correct. He then heard a 'chime' sound coming from his Battle Nizer. He looked at it, and then pointed it at Gomora.

Suddenly, Gomora began to glow yellow, and shrink in size, before it became the same yellow light, and then it flew right back into the Battle Nizer. Naoko looked inside, seeing Gomora now inside the first slot, standing in what appears to be a strange void. Gomora stared at him, and Naoko smiled again, pulling the Battle Nizer closer to him.

"**Go, Naoko! You have MUCH to do…"** the voice spoke for the last time, as Naoko looked at the Sadora body, and then to the horizon. There are many roars of other monsters in the distance, and he narrowed his eyes, clutching the Battle Nizer close to him.

"Well, Gomora…" he said to the device, even though he wasn't sure Gomora could hear. "This is it, buddy. I don't know what happened before then, or where I came from, if I'm from here at all. But I NOW know why I have you by my side." he spoke with determination as he stared into the distance.

Inside the Battle Nizer, Gomora stared at the child and growled in agreement. He too was confused as to why he was trapped inside the device beforehand, and with a human child commanding him no less. But after the battle with Sadora, his purpose became clear!

He would fight any enemy that would come to harm his master! It's to become stronger than any other being in the universe!

This is who they are!

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**Phew, an Ultra fanfiction. I've been an Ultraman fan since I was in elementary school. It was very fun: the Ultraman, the monsters, and the concept behind some of the shows. My favorite is the Ultra Galaxy series. Not only does it NOT revolve around the Ultras (for the most part), but the idea itself is amazing!**

**Sadly, there's not a lot of information regarding the lore, as everything is in Japanese! But, I'm not gonna let that stop me from trying! I love that show, and thus, after a long time of pondering, procrastination, and writer's block, I've finally got to this story! It's going to be a…reboot or reimagining of the main series. So, if there are any similarities to storytelling between this and the show…that's why. But I will try to avoid that. For now, this is all I have.**

**That's all I have to say: hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you think differently, and stick around for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle with a Reionics!

It has been several weeks since Naoko received his new Battle Nizer and the monster, Gomora. During that time, the two continue to fight many wild monsters, such as Sadoras (the more common monsters encountered), Gudons, and at one point, they even fought a Gromite that had ambushed them.

Sure, they had one or two close calls, but in the end, Gomora defeated them all with its tail and immense strength. And with each fight, Naoko and Gomora felt their powers grow.

Now, Naoko is at a large lake, picking out various fruits in the nearby forest to feed himself.

As Naoko picks off a fruit, he looked at the Battle Nizer. He picked it up and inspected Gomora. Gomora just stood inside amongst the void, staring out at him. Naoko tilted his head.

"I wonder how Gomora got inside." he muttered to himself. Then, he looked outside at the lake, seeing the planet's setting sun reflecting along the water. The planet's orange sky, much like Earth, was rather hypnotic, and beautiful. He then looked back at Gomora.

"Gomora, I wish you can come out and see this. It's really beautiful." he said with a warm smile. Then, an idea formed into his mind. "Actually," he muttered as he raises his Battle-Nizer into the air.

"_Battle-Nizer! Monsload!" _the device announced, and Gomora was summoned. Gomora landed on the ground and roared loudly in anticipation for a battle. However, as it looked around…there was no monster. He turned to look at his tiny master in confusion. Naoko noticed the confusion in his face, so he just smiled.

"I thought you need a break from being cooped up inside the Battle-Nizer. So…I thought I'd bring you out here to see the view." he explained. Gomora tilted its head but chose to not question it any further and look out at the lake. Naoko smiled and approached Gomora's feet to try and climb up to him. Gomora noticed and as gentle as it could be, took the child into its hand and lifted him up to its shoulder. Naoko clung onto him as Gomora then sat down.

For a long while, the two of them sat there, looking at the scenery. Naoko smiled at it, eyes twinkling at the sight. Gomora eyed Naoko and saw the awe in his eyes. Even though he was still confused as to why he let him out, he couldn't deny the fact that seeing his master like this…was awarding, especially after all the battles they've had before. Perhaps it was for that reason, that he didn't protest, and instead lets out a soft purr.

This got Naoko's attention, and he looked at Gomora. He smiled.

"You know, Gomora. I'm glad I have you." he said. Gomora purred again. Naoko giggled. "Ever since my city was destroyed by…I presume the other monsters; I was scared of what would happen to me. I don't know where my mom and dad are, and…all this time, it's just me in this big, alien world." he said with a small frown. But he then smiled at him again. "But with you…I don't feel nervous. With you by my side, I feel like I could take on anything."

He then pressed his body against Gomora's neck.

"I don't know what's going through your mind, Gomora…but I want you to know this; I'm happy that you are my new friend…" he finished as he hugged him. Gomora stared at him, admired by the boy's words. In respect for his master, Gomora just raised his hand and gently pressed him against his neck. Naoko giggled and held onto his finger. The two of them just sat there, wishing the moment would never end…

However, as is real life, nothing lasts forever…

**Cahraa!**

A short, but sudden roar caught them off-guard. Naoko nearly lost his grip, but Gomora was able to catch him before he fell. Gomora turned around and growled at the monster intruding their personal moment.

The monster was 65 meters tall, with spikes on its back, and mostly red coloring with a black line stretching down its neck.

It was Monsagar!

Monsagar roared at them, and Gomora, after gently placing Naoko back on the ground, roared back in response. Naoko, knowing what this means, raised his Battle-Nizer in the air.

"Attack, Gomora!" he called out. Gomora obliged, and the two monsters charged at one another.

The fight started with the two wrestling one another, before Gomora kicked Monsagar away, making Monsagar stumble back. Gomora then turned its back, slamming Monsagar with its Mega-Ton Tail. Monsagar responded to this by charging forward and ramming into Gomora's back, causing them to fall onto the ground. Naoko narrowed his eyes and held onto the Battle-Nizer tighter.

**Hahahahaha…**

A loud, echoey laugh caught Naoko's attention, and he turned to his left. There, on his left was a strange being with pincers for hands.

This was a member of the Alien Baltan race.

Naoko raised a brow.

"Who are you?" he demanded as the two monsters fought one another in the background. Baltan just laughed, before replying with,

"I, young one, am a member of the Baltan race. And like you; I am a Reionics!" he boasted as he flashed out an identical Battle-Nizer. Naoko stared, surprised, before looking at Monsagar.

"That beast…the red one is yours?" he asked. Baltan nodded.

"That is correct. And I presume this is your first battle with another Reionics like myself?" he asked. Naoko nodded.

"Yeah?" he replied. Baltan just laughed even more.

"Then this should be an easy victory for me!" he boasted.

Monsagar and Gomora, meanwhile, continued fighting, with the former actually beating down on Gomora. He kicked at Gomora in the throat, and Gomora was tossed backwards, roaring in shock. Gomora then got up, and then clawed at Monsagar's throat. However, Monsagar's thick skin only caused sparks to come off from the impact. Monsagar then punched Gomora in the jaw, and the monster stumbled back.

Baltan laughed again, and Naoko turned to him in irritation.

"Once I defeat all the Reionics in the Reionics Battle, I will be Reiblood's successor and rule the universe and beyond!" he declared, raising its pincers high up in the air, before laughing once more. Naoko raised a brow.

"Reiblood?" he asked to himself before he felt a sharp feeling of pain on his right cheek. He shouted in agony as he raised his hand towards his cheek. Strangely, he raised a brow in confusion. He then turned to the battle.

Gomora stepped back, covering its snout, which had a deep red tint as Monsagar roared triumphantly. Naoko noticed the claw mark on its snout and realized that he felt the pain when Gomora suffered the same injury.

Monsagar's body then began to glow a bright red. Before Gomora or Naoko realized, Monsagar then clapped his hands together, and a large fireball launched from his hands and hit Gomora with a devastating explosion. Gomora roared in agony as he stumbled onto the ground. Naoko fell onto his back, nearly dropping the Battle-Nizer as he whimpered in pain.

Baltan kept laughing as Monsagar roared. Gomora growled as it glared at Monsagar. Naoko stared upwards to see Monsgar continuously roaring into the sky. Then, as Monsagar lowered his head to roar again; Naoko noticed a bright blue circle on top of its head.

From the few moments he could see, he could tell that it looked softer than the rest of the body. _"That must be its brain. Wait…if that's the brain, then it must mean it's softer. In that case, then…"_ he thought to himself as an idea came into his forehead. He looked at a bleeding Gomora, who was still staring back at Monsagar.

"Ngh…Gomora!" he called out. Gomora looked at his master with concern. Naoko then raised his Battle-Nizer towards Monsagar. "I have an idea. Try and trip Monsagar to its knees!" he called out. Gomora nodded, before he stood up, and roared in defiance. Monsagar roared back, accepting the challenge once again.

"You're not backing down, kid?" asked Baltan as he looked at Naoko in intrigue. Naoko shook his head before he grew a smirk.

"Not without a fight…" he growled as he clutched his Battle-Nizer tighter. Baltan tilted his head and chuckled again.

"For a human of your age, you're not one to back down. I like that. Alright then, show me what you've got this time!" Baltan taunted before raising his Battle-Nizer up. "Monsagar! Finish them!" he ordered.

Monsagar obliged and rushed towards Gomora. Gomora anticipated this and swung his tail around. But this time, it's not towards its waist, but towards its legs. Monsagar felt the impact and fell down. Gomora growled as Monsagar got on all four. Naoko then pointed towards the blue sphere.

"That spot looks softer. Attack it!" he instructed, causing Baltan to stiffen in shock. Gomora roared in compliance and stomped towards Monsagar, lifting its fist, and delivering a mean-left hook to the brain. Monsagar, this time, roared in agony as it was forced backward. Gomora didn't hesitate, and it then kicked the brain.

Baltan flinched at the pain and groaned to himself as he felt the monsters' pain. Naoko raised a brow in confusion.

"Why are you acting like you're getting hurt? You're not the one fighting." he pointed out. Baltan groaned as he clutched his head.

"That's the bond the monster has with its master. That time when you felt the pain on your cheek when your Gomora was clawed at; your reaction was a by-product of that bond." he explained as Gomora kept attacking Monsagar's brain. Naoko then looked at the two monsters, then at Gomora's wounds. Then, he ran his hand through his right cheek.

"_That was when I got hurt. So…if Gomora dies, then…"_ he thought grimly as the horrible realization. He then turned to Gomora, who tossed Monsagar further away, roaring.

"Gomora! Finish it quickly before it kills either of us!" Naoko ordered, not realizing that his eyes shined a bright yellow. Gomora's eyes did the same as it straightened itself up. Then, its crests then began to flash a bright red color. Naoko raised a brow in confusion.

That confusion turned into bewilderment as Gomora roared and stomped onto the ground, and the red flash then traveled towards its horn, and before long, a large, powerful beam was fired from the horn. It shot through the air and directly hit Monsagar's brain as it was standing up, and Monsagar – and by extension, Baltan – was trapped by the pain it caused, the force of the beam pushing it back. Gomora didn't stop launching its new attack at Monsagar.

Naoko looked on in excitement.

"Wow; the Super Oscillatory Wave!" he cheered.

After what felt like an eternity, Gomora stops shooting the beam, and Monsagar whimpered in pain, before landing on the ground head first. Then, Monsagar's body flashed brightly for a moment, before there a big explosion from where the body once stood. Naoko flinched and covered himself up for a moment, but Gomora remained unfazed as the explosion continued for five more seconds.

After this, the explosions settle, leaving no trace of Monsagar's body. Naoko and Gomora stared at the spot, and then at each other. Naoko then grew a big grin and hopped in victory.

"Yeah! We did it, Gomora!" he cheered before approaching his friend. Gomora roared back in response before kneeling down to allow Naoko to caress its snout, which had stopped bleeding thankfully.

"Good job, buddy." he said softly. Gomora purred in response. Then, they heard Baltan groaning again, and turned to see him on all fours.

"No…no, I can't die like this." he whimpered out. Gomora purred in defense, but Naoko looked at Baltan in concern.

"Are…are you okay?" he asked. Baltan's body then began to quiver as he looked up.

"This…let this be a lesson, kid…" he said as Naoko approached him, to Gomora's alarm. Baltan then raised his claw up. "This is what happens…when you lose…" he tried to explain, but he was in too much pain to get anything else out before his body dissolves into dusts. Naoko could only stare in horror at what he saw. He reached down and gathered the dust in his hands before they could be blown away.

"So…t-that's what he meant." he whimpered out, now afraid of what would happen if Gomora dies as well. He turned to look at it, and he ran over towards Gomora, hugging his snout.

"I…I don't want to lose you, buddy…" he whimpered out, tears slipping down. Gomora lets out a whimpering sound of comfort as it gently moved its hands to gently embrace the tiny human. Naoko looked up and saw the rare, gentle look of Gomora.

The two of them stared at one another for a while, before Naoko gave a weakened smile, before hugging him again. Even though Gomora cannot speak the assuring look he gave the boy meant the boy knew what he was trying to say;

_**We can't think like that, little one. The only way to avoid this fate is to keep fighting. We see any enemies, either monsters or other Reionics, we defeat them. We become stronger. That's the only way to survive now…**_

"I love you, Gomora. I'm…sorry that the moment was ruined." he whimpered out as he looked at him. Gomora chuffed back in response, making Naoko giggle as the air did tickle him. Naoko then raised his Battle-Nizer out. "You need to rest, big fella. Get back inside," he instructed. Gomora straightened itself up slowly as it nodded, before disappearing in the usual yellow light back into the Battle-Nizer.

Naoko stared into the Battle-Nizer and smiled upon seeing the wounds on Gomora's snout beginning to heal up, perhaps thanks to the energy in the void. He wasn't complaining though.

Naoko then stared at the lake, having forgotten about the beautiful view in the first place. He smiled as he held his Battle-Nizer close to him again.

"We'll get through this, Gomora. We always do…" he muttered to himself as he stared outwards, now knowing the consequences of failing to win a fight. He must prepare for more fights in the future, to avoid Baltan's fate.

But for now…he'll rest. It's close to night-time after all…

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Here's another chapter of Dawn of the Age of the Reionics! And it's here we are introduced (or re-introduced) to Gomora's new ability; the Super Oscillatory Wave! We also get Naoko's first battle with another Reionics! And…well, I don't have much else of interest to say, so…**

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it, please be respectful if you didn't, and stick around for more! See you all later!**


End file.
